4:30 AM (Apparently They Were Traveling Abroad)
"4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Traveling Abroad)" is the first episode of the seventh season premiere of One Tree Hill and the 131st produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on September 14, 2009. Nathan learns of a shocking accusation that could threaten his career, much to the chagrin of his sports agent Clay. Brooke prepares to launch a new fashion line, and Julian decides to produce a big movie. Haley's sister Quinn makes a surprise visit. Meanwhile, Jamie celebrates his 7th birthday. Synopsis records in the studio.]] Fourteen months after Lucas and Peyton's departure from Tree Hill each of their friends is trying to continue to reach their dreams or, in some cases, finding out what happens once more dreams are realized. Haley is continuing to pursue a career in music reserving a spot for her own gold selling record next to Mia's A Fine Mess, Nathan is now a star player in the NBA, Jamie has grown more adoring of his father than ever and Julian and Brooke have finally found happiness together. While together at the beach, Julian and Brooke talk about their future saying that once his movie is done, and her new line is launched they can both be together in Tree Hill after fourteen months of being in a long distance relationship. In New York, Millicent walks through the office of Clothes Over Bros talking to her assistant. Now that she has some authority in the company, her confidence has increased dramatically as she defies Victoria's wishes to hire a model to be the new face of Clothes Over Bros, but Millie requests that instead they hire an actress which her assistant tell her Victoria will not like (reminiscent of what Millie told Brooke three years previously). Millie, however, responds that Victoria works for her, even though she then panicked about Victoria learning she'd said that. She then turns to her assistant, Calliope, and tells her to have fun because she's only young once and Millie knows what it's like to be in her shoes. and Brooke attend his movie premiere together.]]Elsewhere, Clay finds Nathan practicing in the gym and praises his commitment because he never takes a day off from basketball, and he says he isn't the only one whose noticed - he hints that Nathan's bosses are planning on renewing his contract, but haven’t done so yet. They then discuss Jamie's upcoming birthday, saying that Jerry Rice is the next sportsman on Clay's client roster who Jamie is yet to meet. At the apartment, Mouth hints to Skills that he should think about moving out and getting his own place with Lauren because Mouth wants to move forward even more with Millie so they have their own place. That night, at the premiere of Julian's new movie he notices that Brooke is much sadder than usual, saying she hasn't been the same since the night at the beach. Brooke says that she will miss him when he leaves again, but Julian asks why she has to miss him. Now that Peyton has gone, what's keeping Brooke in Tree Hill? Brooke, however, says that Tree Hill is home and the two exit the car at the premiere. Facing the photographers and the paparazzi, Brooke and Julian hold hands as Julian tells her everything will be okay. learns of Julian's departure to New Zealand, thwarting her plans to propose.]] The following morning Jamie awakens and gets ready especially early for his birthday but Haley jokes with him, saying his birthday was yesterday and he slept right through it. She wishes her son a happy birthday. Elsewhere, Nathan is in the locker room spraying body spray when another woman puts her arms around his chest. When she flirtatiously tells him that he smells good, he credits it to his Rainstorm Body Spray. When the director yells "cut" Nathan, clearly unimpressed, leaves the set of the advert he is filming and sits with Clay. Clayton starts to mock his acting ability, but Nathan defends himself saying he said he didn't want to do it in the first place. Clay, however, tells him that it is a good idea since he is a role model now and people will do whatever he does. Clayton persuades Nathan to carry on shooting, because he needs some sort of endorsement to keep money coming in during the off-season. Meanwhile, with Skills refusing to leave the house, Mouth resorts to an unusual tactic - he goes about his day completely naked. However, Skills tells him Back at the Scott house, Haley and Jamie prepare for the party but Jamie finds someone has started eating his cake - and the culprit soon reveals themselves to be Jamie's aunt Quinn, Haley's sister. Quinn reveals that she decided to visit her sister, but Haley questions if she came because Taylor wasn't home. The three eventually break into a food fight when Quinn pushes Jamie's head into his cake, which she reveals isn't actually his real one. Back at the apartment, Skills decides to fight back and also goes naked. Mouth reveals that he wants to move forward with Millie but he still considers Skills to be a great friend. The two guys, both naked, say that they love each other just as Millie walks in the door. Brooke, however, remembers the night she and Julian spent at the beach. The two talk as Brooke writes in the sand, but she is distracted when Julian tells her that he has received an offer to produce a big movie in New Zealand, and would be gone for eight months. Brooke tells him that he should take it and Julian promises her that they will be together when the movie is finished. As the two embrace, the sea washes away the message Brooke wrote in the sand which once read "Marry Me". reads his card from Lucas and Peyton.]] At Jamie's party, Brooke calls Julian who has left for New Zealand and but gets his voicemail. Haley then enters and the two discuss being in long distance relationships, something Haley can relate to given that Nathan is away most of them. Brooke reassures her, saying at least the NBA has an off-season, yet Hollywood doesn't. Haley then reveals to Brooke that the power label, Sire Records, behind Red Bedroom Records is sending someone down to help run the day-to-day stuff so Haley is free to concentrate on her record. Jamie, however, interrupts them to open his presents. The first one he opens is from his Uncle Lucas who tells him that he and Peyton miss him and he gives him the same present Keith got him for his seventh birthday, his basketball. Clayton, however, upstages Lucas by presenting his present - Jerry Rice. Among the chaos of excited children, a woman approaches Nathan and asks to get a picture with him, and he agrees. After some small talk, she asks if he remembers her but he clearly doesn't, leaving him confused. Sometime later, Brooke and Jamie discuss the wish he made while blowing out his candles and Jamie tells Brooke that he's also aloud to make wish for other people as well. Just as he wishes, Julian arrives at the party prompting a stunned Brooke to tell him "Wow. You're good." reveals to Haley that she plans to close the label.]] Julian tells Brooke that he is staying in Tree Hill for a bit longer before leaving for New Zealand prompting the two to reunite passionately. Elsewhere, Haley shows Quinn to her room, which she expects to be empty. However, the two find Brooke and Julian together in the room. Elsewhere, as Quinn, Jamie, Andre, Lauren and Jerry Rice play football, Nathan and Clay talk and he reveals he has a date with the body spray girl which doesn't come as a surprise to Nathan. Brooke and Julian walk on the beach and discuss the beginning of their relationship, and the feeling Brooke got whenever he would call or text her. Knowing that he will soon leave for New Zealand and with Peyton gone, Brooke tells him that she's just feeling lonely. Elsewhere, Haley and Nathan discuss their life and how they are both thankful for giving Jamie a good childhood. When Jamie arrives, he and Nathan leave for the River Court to celebrate the end of his birthday with a game of basketball. When arriving they discuss Lucas and, in his honor, play a game of Lucas instead of Horse. Back at the house, Quinn and Haley bond and discuss her husband, David who Quinn says is making a documentary to 'save the world'. When Haley says that she misses their chaotic childhood, Quinn asks why saying that Haley "has it all". tells Haley that she left her husband David.]] Clayton returns to his empty house and does yet more work before Kylie arrives. Elsewhere, Brooke and Julian sit on the beach when Julian reveals due to complications he will be gone longer than eight months. This disheartens Brooke, whose spirits are lifted when Julian tells her he decided not to make the film because it was lucrative, not important, and because he couldn't bear to be away from Brooke for another day. At the Scott house, Quinn locks at pictures of Haley's family, something which she longs for. Quinn returns outside and talks to Haley, who receives a call from the studio, which she says are odd because it's her label and she doesn't know who could be ringing her. When she arrives, she finds a woman named Miranda Stone who she assumes has been sent to help her run the label. Miranda, however, reveals she isn't here to run the label but to close it. tells Nathan about the woman's accusation.]] Later that night Haley enters Quinn's room and finds her in a saddened state. Tearfully, Quinn reveals that she left David because he isn't the man she fell in love with and he started to feel like a stranger to her. While putting Jamie to bed, Nathan is asked by his son if his seventh birthday was this good. Nathan told him about Dan cancelling his big seventh birthday party to play in a basketball game which the team lost in the end. Jamie, however, tells Nathan that he is good enough to forgive Dan. With Nathan gone, Jamie switches on the TV and watches Scott Free Redemption, Dan's talk show where he talks about forgiveness. Clayton awakens after sleeping with Kylie and continues to work showing that he hides himself in his profession. When Kylie awakens, Clayton reveals to her that their night meant nothing and he doesn't believe in love. Clayton then call Nathan and asks him to meet him. When they do, he reveals that the woman, Reneefrom the party claims to have slept with him on the road - and she plans to go public. Memorable Quotes :"What's keeping you in Tree Hill now that Peyton's gone? You went back for her." :"So did you." ::- Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"I can't believe you're four already." :"Seven." :"Oh, would you settle for five?" :"No." :"Maybe we could feed you coffee and cigarettes and keep you really small." :- Haley James Scott and Jamie Scott :"You are terrible at this. You're so wooden." :"Hey, I told you I didn't wanna do this right." :"I'm just playing man. You look great." :"No, I don't. I look wooden. I'm a wooden tool that uses body spray." ::- Clayton Evans and Nathan Scott on the set of his advert. :"Dude, you're like what? Thirty-two now?" :"Seven." :"Seven, right. Of course, I was talking to your mom." ::- Quinn James and Jamie Scott :"Well, at least the NBA has an off-season. Apparently Hollywood doesn't." ::- Brooke Davis to Haley James about Julian Baker's absence. :"Peyton used to say "People always leave." Who knew she was talking actually about her stupid ass." ::- Brooke Davis :"Summer night, bottle of wine." :"I know. If I was Taylor it would totally be on." ::- Nathan Scott and Quinn James :"That was an important movie." :"No. It was a lucrative movie, it wasn't important. I want to make important movies. And besides there's this girl that I'm kind of in love with. I couldn't be away from her for another day." ::- Brooke Davis and Julian Baker :"I don't believe in love." ::- Clayton Evans :Someday when he is older and he thinks back on his best days as a kid, he will think of this day, the day he was happy and safe and loved. That's a hell of a gift Nate. ::- Clayton Evans :"He thinks your hot." :"I am hot." ::Nathan Scott tells Quinn James that Clay Evans thinks she's hot. :"Listen the Bobcats have no depth in the backcourt so get this guy paid, Jerry Maguire." ::Quinn James to Clay Evans :"You're mad because I want you to move out. But it's only because I'm trying to step things up with Millie. It's not like I don't still consider you a great friend. It's not like I don't want to hang with you. You're my friend. I love you." :"I love you, too." :"Okay. Good to know the stereotype's not true." ::Antwon Taylor and Mouth McFadden make up. :" I'm scared. What if we ruin it?" :"What are you talking about?" :"The feeling that I get when I see you after a month. The way my heart aches when I smell your skin. I don't want it to go away." :"It won't. We won't let it." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker :"Did you ever forgive him?" :"I wish I could say yes, son. But I'm not sure I ever did." :"Well, I think you should." :"Well, you're a good man, Jamie Scott. Good night, son." :"Hey, Dad? I think you're good enough to forgive him. You're Nathan Scott." ::Jamie Scott and Nathan Scott Voice-over :"I sat there in the dark. Alone and broken. On the eve of my son's first game in the NBA, I sat alone on a playground basketball court and waited for death. I had been given only days to live. That was fourteen months ago." ::-Dan Scott (opening voice-over) :"Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that's a tough one. Sometimes people say things they don't mean or do things they can't take back. Sometimes we do things we can't take back. So we feed ourselves to starve the pain. We're all afraid of something. I was afraid, I was dying. But in the face of great despair, I had an epiphany. What I've done is who I am, but what I've done is not who I will be. It's been nearly thirty-seven million seconds, ten thousand hours, fourteen months since I realized what I've done is not who I can be. Unburden yourself from the mistakes of your past, and when you do your heart grows stronger. And I should know, mine was supposed to go out a long time ago. It doesn't mean what you've done is forgotten, what you've done is out there and what you've done remembers." :: -Dan Scott (closing voice-over) Music *"Quicksand" - Bethany Joy Galeotti of Everly *"Belated Promise Ring" - Iron & Wine *"Devil May Dance" - A.J. Roach *"Rock.Paper.Scissors" - The Parlotones *"Hollow Notes" - Novi Split *"Chasing The Daylight" - Phillip Larue *"The Look You Gave That Guy" - EELS *"Heart" - Annie Stela *"Love Like A Sunset, Pt. II" - Phoenix *"Out Of Reach (So Far Away)" - Matthew Perryman Jones This episode's title originated from the song 4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Travelling Abroad), originally sung by Roger Waters. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Clayton and Quinn. *This episodes title 4:30 A.M (Apparently They Were Traveling Abroad), refers to the character of Lucas and Peyton who departed Tree Hill at the end of the sixth season. *This is the first episode to not credit Chad Michael Murray and Hilarie Burton after their departure from the series. *This is the only episode to credit Sophia Bush before Bethany Joy Galeotti. The order was reversed for this episode, but then changed back the following week. *Millie's comment that the new face of the company will be an actress, not a model as originally planned, references the change in the career of Alex who was originally intended to be a model but this was revised to make her an actress. *This is the first season premiere to not feature Lucas and Peyton. Episode References *Millicent's walk through the Clothes Over Bro's NY branch with her assistant is reminiscent of the scene in which Brooke walked through the same office with her assistant, Millie. **During the scene, Millie tells some employees to change a design's color because "green is the new orange", while three years ago Brooke told them to change it from orange to green. *Miranda mentions her boss John Knight, who Peyton previously worked for in Season Five. *Haley expresses her relief that this time there isn't a scary clown at Jamie's party, which occurred in Season Five. *Brooke and Julian both remind each other that they came to Tree Hill for Peyton. *Dan's opening speech recalls how he sat on the River Court awaiting death on the day of Nathan's first NBA game. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Renee Richardson Category:Episodes featuring Kylie Category:Episodes featuring Andre Fields Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Madison Category:Episodes featuring Kelly Category:Episodes featuring Calliope